Requiem por absolucion
by Njosnavelin
Summary: Draco es un mago inminente ante la sociedad. Comienza a hacerse preguntas cuando en un concierto, su memoria exige ser recobrada. ¿Quien es ese chico de ojos verdes? ¿Por que recuerda su olor? ¿Que ha pasado con la memoria del mundo magico? ¿Quien es Lord


_Dear heavenly father please forgive us  
for we know not what we do_

Sintió su mirada fría derretirse por completo. Su expresión calculadora se vino abajo, junto con sus ojos.

Se volvió a la radio en ese momento. Era una frase, un conjunto de palabras que al juntarse habían causado algo en el.

No sabia que era, posiblemente nunca había tenido esa sensación, o no recordaba. No recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado.

Era una canción muggle. Estaba en el Londres no mágico por negocios. En ese momento estaba atrapado en el tráfico, en su Impala 68.

Hacia mucho frío, los cristales se llenaban de vaho con su respiración y parecía estar solo, todo estaba callado, todo estaba sereno.

Miro por la ventanilla, había una gran pantalla de plasma a su derecha. En ese momento, el fondo era de un color beige muy claro, y tenía una sola imagen al centro. Una mano con parte del antebrazo, estaba pálida, y parecía muerta. Debajo de esta, en la orilla izquierda rezaba en letras blancas: 'Réquiem: Insipid Tour Ends'

-_Y esta canción se llamo Famous Monster, de parte de Saliva y déjenme decirles…-_ dijo el locutor de muy buen humor. Draco se volvió de nuevo a la radio, maldiciendo en su mente al hombre que parecía ser el mas feliz del planeta –_Que, para quienes no lo sabían, esta canción la escribió Brooke Aki, el vocalista de Réquiem, que por cierto este viernes tendrá el ultimo concierto de su gira Insipid aquí, en nuestra hermosa ciudad… Llamen para ganar cortesías…_-

Draco volvió a mirar a la pantalla de plasma, el anuncio seguía allí. El auto detrás de el hizo sonar su claxon, ya habían avanzado. Draco se apresuro a acelerar y se olvido del asunto.

oOoOo

Draco sabía que su padre lo había abandonado cuando tenía unos 14 años, pero era lo único que sabia.

Su madre había muerto cuando el tenia 19. Y se había quedado solo. Había familia, claro estaba, pero nunca se sentía bien con ellos… Era como si fuera un extraño.

_A veces tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño._

Unos meses después de la muerte de su madre, Draco había entrado en posición del nombramiento de heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, pero se había dedicado a poner agencias de publicidad y mercadotecnia, mezclándose con los muggles. Había aprendido que no importaba como fuera, el dinero era dinero.

No se había alejado de la magia, pero ya no quería tener nada que ver con el apellido Malfoy, aunque aun lo portaba.

Un teléfono sonaba. Cerró los ojos deseando poder quedarse dormido pero no dejaba de sonar.

-_Accio_ teléfono- dijo monótono. -¿Ahora que?-

-Su primo esta en la línea 2- le dijo la voz suave de su secretario.

-Coño¿le dijiste que estaba?-

-Le dije que estaba en una junta pero dijo que era urgente, que te tenía una sorpresa y que sabía que probablemente estaba tratando de dormir en su despacho, así que…-

-Estupido!- corto para tomar la otra línea - Anatolius!- dijo con sarcástica dulzura -¿Qué carajo quieres a esta hora?-

-Draco, Draco, siempre tan amable- rió por lo bajo –Solo quería sacarte de tu despacho mañana por la noche-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo un boleto extra para un concierto, y quiero ir contigo-

Anatolius era hijo de una prima lejana de Narcissa. Draco lo había conocido tiempo después de la muerte de esta y se habían vuelto amigos cercanos. Aunque lamentablemente la presión de los últimos años lo estaba alejando de todos, y con eso de él, el único amigo que tenia, el único verdadero amigo.

Su expresión se relajo, se estiro un poco en la silla y bostezó.

-No te duermas, solo contesta- dijo una voz divertida por el aparato muggle.

-¿Concierto?-

-Si, van unos tipos a un escenario, tienen instrumentos y…-

-¿Concierto de que? Sabes cuanto odio la opera ¿Verdad Naty?-

El chico rió.

oOoOo

Acababa de despertar. Escucho una voz familiar alrededor pero no sabia exactamente de donde venia. Abrió los ojos sabiendo que ya no podría dormir mas, su cuerpo pedía volver a la vida.

Se incorporo, su recamara estaba totalmente en oscuridad pero se filtraba una pequeña luz por debajo de la puerta. Bostezó y se tiro de nuevo en la cama con las extremidades extendidas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que se moviera como gato asustado, mirando el resplandeciente umbral.

-Hijo de puta- dijo

-Ya son las 6, faltan 4 horas y contando el camino…- Dijo Anatolius prendiendo la luz.

-Ya, ya…-

Se levanto de mala manera y se metió a la ducha, mientras su primo sacaba ropa.

-¿No tienes… A veces… La sensación de que vives un sueño?- preguntó sin controlar sus palabras desde el baño.

Anatolius se sorprendió. Sabia exactamente de lo que hablaba, a veces lo pensaba, pues mucha, en realidad, toda la gente que conocía de su edad, tenia la misma sensación.

-No se por que no consigues elfos- dijo algo enfadado, sin preocuparse por contestar la complicada cuestión –En tu casa siempre había un montón y todos te adoraban… Bueno, te odiaban pero fingían bien…-

Draco salio del baño con una toalla oscura en la mano, tapando su intimidad solamente. Naty lo miro sonriendo.

-Los elfos estorban, y prefiero hacer las cosas yo mismo-

-Vístete y arréglate bien ¿Ok?- le dijo el y se fue.

Draco miro lo que le había sacado. Lentamente como normalmente hacia se vistió. Se miro en el espejo. Llevaba una una camisa femenina de manga larga, de las que le encantaban, era negra de seda cara. El pantalón era igual casual pero de vestir, negro y algo ajustado donde debía serlo.

Se miro más de cerca, su rostro estaba liso e inmaculado, estaba pálido, como siempre.

Sonrió tristemente. No sabía por que. Tal vez su parte ególatra se amaba, y otra, la que no recordaba, le recriminaba cosas inconcientemente.

Se miro detenidamente. Su rostro era perfilado, suave, de facciones finas y bonitas, femeninas. La nariz era larga, lisa y algo puntiaguda, los labios eran pequeños, pero bien formados, era pálido. Repitió en su mente, era transparente.

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, eran muy claros, gris claro, casi como plata pulida. Se puso un poco de sombra gris oscuro alrededor de los dos ojos para enmarcarlos y sonrió. Dios, que patético. Pensó.

Se hizo el cabello rubio para atrás y se perfumo insistentemente.

-¿Ya terminaste de verte como bobo enamorado?- miro a Naty en la puerta con una ceja levantada.

-Es el ritual que mi madre hacia… - dijo recordando una de las pocas memorias retenidas – Aparte, si no me amo yo¿Quién lo hará?- contestó.

-Nadie, nadie…- dijo el chico sonriendo tontamente.

oOoOo

Iban llegando a la arena Wembley. Draco iba conduciendo y noto a Naty tensándose al entrar a la calle que rodeaba el lugar. Había tráfico, y mucha gente. Varios automóviles tenían música a todo volumen y miles de jóvenes iban de un lado a otro, unos drogados, otros bien, y los demás totalmente ebrios.

-Merlín¿No es emocionante?-

-Si consideras emocionante mezclarte con un montón de muggles sucios y sudorosos…- dijo con cara de asco.

-Tú siempre lo haces-

-Pero es negocio-

-Ahh, tu y tu trabajo…- dijo – De todos modos tenemos lugares privilegiados, pague una fortuna!-

Después de media hora lograron estacionarse y se bajaron, casi corriendo para llegar a su lugar, ya que, quedaba poco tiempo.

Draco inmediatamente sintió que había otros magos ahí. Pero nada obvio.

Miró atónito a todos lados, nunca se había sentido indefenso, pero los muggles eran demasiados y parecían estar dementes. Había asistido a varios conciertos de bandas mágicas, pero tiempo antes.

Tenía mucho trabajo últimamente y era todo en lo que pensaba. No había espacio para la diversión.

Aun así, nunca había visto tanto entusiasmo.

-Si podemos encantar a algún guardia, podríamos entrar a conocerlos Draco…- dijo Anatolius emocionado mientras corrían escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué?- le parecía repugnante -¿Y para que quieres conocerlos?-

-No se…- dijo simplemente. Draco se sintió maduro con sus 21 años de edad, aunque solo era mayor que el por 2.

Al llegar un piso abajo vieron el escenario, estaba enfrente de ellos a unos 15 metros.

-Es por aquí- dijo el menor. Draco lo siguió.

-Buenas noches caballeros- les dijo una dama de mediana edad sonriendo. Tenía puesto una camisa azul claro y estaba muy bien arreglada.

-Buenas noches- dijo Naty y le dio los boletos. La mujer los reviso y luego con una sonrisa más les dio entender que la siguieran.

Había unas gradas por encima de la pista. Draco inmediatamente reconoció que eran las mejores, por la ubicación no podría haber mejor vista.

-Disfruten el concierto- dijo la dama y se fue.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono.

Draco se paso primero y después Naty. Había solo 3 lugares aparte de los de ellos y tras una separación, otros 5. Había música tranquila que retumbaba en todo el lugar, creando una atmósfera excitante.

-Son los mejores lugares que se pueden conseguir aquí. Todo lo mejor sucede en la pista, pero sabia que no te querrías ensuciar…- le dijo, provocando que Draco lo mirase con odio.

Poco a poco la arena comenzó a llenarse. Había mucha gente vestida de negro, y nadie parecía pasar de los 30 años. La mayoría tenia pinta emo, otros menos formales. Draco se sintió poderoso de repente.

-Casi todos son muggles- le dijo de cerca Naty a su primo. Dos chicos y una chica, muy bien vestidos se sentaron en los tres lugares restantes. Uno de los muchachos miró a Draco apreciativamente.

-Lo se… - miró también al chico directamente. Naty puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente –Parece que no todo es tan horrible-

-Ja ja- dijo Anatolius sin gracia alguna.

Draco se rió contento de molestarlo y comenzó a tontear con el, cuando sintió un olor en el aire que era diferente al de los simples muggles. Sus sentidos se alertaron y comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Magos- dijo.

Naty comenzó a buscar también. Por supuesto que sentía que había magos ahí pero no se había preocupado por buscar.

Sin embargo para Draco no era lo mismo, eran varios olores, identificaba tres diferentes. Pero lo peor era que sabia, y estaba seguro de que ya había apreciado esos olores antes. Lo reconocía pero no tenía idea de quienes fueran los magos.

-Ya cálmate Draco- dijo Naty. El rubio prefirió hacerle caso y dejo de moverse.

Pronto todos estaban en sus lugares. El lugar era enorme pero estaba lleno. Observó las dos pantallas gigantescas a los lados del escenario que tenia un telón.

De pronto la sensación se intensifico. Se quedó quieto.

-Debiste meterle un buen susto al pobre hombre, Padfoot!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era un hombre, pero la voz era muy dulce.

-Lo se- dijo la voz más grave con suficiencia – Eso le pasa por mirar feo a mi Moony!-

-Jajaja, no me veía feo Sirius, trataba de flirtear conmigo!- dijo el otro hombre sin contener la risa.

Notó que Anatolius se volvía para mirarlos.

Los dos hombres se sentaron justo a su lado aun riéndose a carcajadas.

-Son ellos…- le dijo a Naty.

-Lo se, pero no tengo idea de quienes son-

Draco los miro de reojo. El que estaba inmediatamente a su lado tenía el cabello largo, negro azabache, un poco veteado por algunas canas. Era de estatura media y delgado, de facciones proporcionadas. El otro era un poco más alto y más delgado, tenia en cabello rubio oscuro y ojos ambarinos, rasgos faciales finos. Los dos parecían estar entrando a los cuarenta.

Se volvió a Anatolius que mandaba un mensaje con su celular. Se sentía impotente¿Por qué no los recordaba?

-Ya deja de mandarle mensajes a tu novio- dijo Draco con animo de molestar y le arrebato el teléfono. Anatolius se rió.

-Mi novio no es asunto tuyo y lo que haga menos- dijo tratando de quitárselo pero el rubio lo puso fuera de su alcance.

-Ah ah- dijo negando con la cabeza sonriendo divertido ante la expresión y testarudez de su primo.

-Vamos Draco! Dámelo!-

-¿Aquí?- dijo pretendiendo estar escandalizado. El chico detrás de Naty observaba con atención.

-No se Padfoot, debe ser que tiene que estar seguros de que todo este bien-

-Lo se, pero ¿Por qué no dicen mejor que saldrán una hora después?- dijo con enfado, el escándalo a su lado los hizo voltear.

-¿Qué parte de 'me voy a enfadar' no entiendes?-

El chico rubio se rió a carcajadas. Sirius se percato de que sabia quien era, miro a Remus, que lo observaba con la misma expresión.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunto Sirius imperativo en voz muy baja. Remus se encogió de hombros. –Coño!-

-No empieces, estoy seguro de que aun no recuerda nada… Aparte, no estamos seguros de que…-

-Mejor cierra la boca-

De repente un golpe lo hizo callar, antes de que reprendiera a Remus. Unos sonidos de sorpresa escuchó y al abrir los ojos, Remus se reía de nuevo, con la mano sobre la boca y el rostro rojo.

Se viró con una mirada asesina, para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. El joven estaba increíblemente pálido y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo siento! Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, trate de quitárselo pero…- Naty se levantó y tomo el teléfono que le daba Remus. Este inmediatamente reconoció que era un Malfoy. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo, y los ojos violetas con tintes azules. Era claro, uno de los familiares menos apreciados en el linaje, pero de igual manera su porte y sus facciones eran una copia exacta de la mayoría de aquella familia.

-No hay problema-

-Lo siento- dijo Draco temiendo que Sirius le echara una maldición, pero contrario a esto, relajo el rostro y tocándose la cabeza musito un seco 'No hay problema'.

-Soy Anatolius Malfoy- dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a Remus y Sirius –Y el es…-

-Draco, Draco… Malfoy… Lo siento en serio- Se levantó. Ambos hombres extendieron las manos saludándolo cortésmente.

-Chase Donovan- dijo el rubio.

-Edward Adelin- dijo el moreno.

-Bueno, señor Adelin, si podemos hacer algo para… Remediar lo que paso…- comenzó Draco. Remus pensó que era demasiado parecido a Narcissa, increíblemente, a pesar del parecido físico, no había nada de Lucius.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Sirius fingiendo muy bien una sonrisa despreocupada.

Anatolius y Draco les sonrieron y se volvieron a sentar, sin hablarse ni mirarse. Apenados.

Tan pronto se empezaron a relajar, las luces comenzaron a apagarse y la gente comenzó a gritar. Naty se rió emocionado y tomo la mano de Draco, que sonrió al sentirse súbitamente igual que su primo.

La oscuridad era total, y las pantallas comenzaron a parpadear luz. La gente gritaba y se emocionaba, Draco sentía la emoción justo en la boca del estomago. De repente, junto con un juego de luces rojas que bailaban dentro de la fina cortina, las pantallas se quedaron estancadas en una misma imagen. La mano de los anuncios. La música comenzó, una guitarra.

La gente comenzó a gritar aun más, histéricamente, cuando comenzaron a aparecer las sombras de los integrantes de la banda en el telón junto con algunas formas geométricas y varios rostros cadavéricos de colores. Draco comprendió el efecto, había un proyector tras ellos y mandaba imágenes que se pintaban en la tela.

Naty comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y Draco sintió como otros miles de pares de pies hacían lo mismo. La sensación era alucinante. El aire era denso.

Sintió que sonreía, disfrutaba. Inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse junto con el de Naty, que lo abrazó por la cintura y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Y la canción acabo. La gente chillo extasiada.

El telón cayó por fin y una figura ambigua salio de entre las sombras. Pronto una luz plateada se fijo en el. Era un chico alto, de 1.80 y tantos tal vez, joven, apenas pasando los 20 años. Muy delgado, de cabello negro azabache, tapándole ligeramente los ojos. Tenía la piel extremadamente blanca y miraba a sus admiradores como si fueran lo mas hermoso jamás visto.

La gente gritaba desesperadamente.

-¿Como se encuentra Londres esta noche?!- grito con una voz que a Draco le pareció muy sexy. Era jovial, no tan grave pero algo ronca. La gente enloqueció.

-El es el otro…- dijo para si mismo.

-Mi nombre es Brooke y mi banda es Réquiem… Venimos a darles el mejor día de sus vidas!-

La gente gritaba, Draco sintió como se desgarraban cientos de gargantas.

-Perfecto- dijo en una voz mas grave –Esta es _Hysteria_…- dijo simplemente y puso en micrófono en el pie, cogio una guitarra blanca y se la puso rápidamente.

Las luces cambiaron de nuevo, estaba todo oscuro de nuevo, y Naty grito como una chica.

Y la música comenzó de nuevo, con un rugido de una guitarra impresionantemente bien ejecutada y un juego de luces de neon.

… _Cuz' I want it now! I want it now! Give me your heart and your soul… _


End file.
